


Silly, Stupid Willie and His Silly, Stupid Socks

by Willex and the Phantoms (DrarryIsMyShit07)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex is dying, Willie and his weird socks are the only thing on his mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryIsMyShit07/pseuds/Willex%20and%20the%20Phantoms
Summary: Alex can only think of one thing as he lay in agony on Julie's garage floor: Would it have killed him to compliment Willie and his absurd clothing choice?
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Silly, Stupid Willie and His Silly, Stupid Socks

**Author's Note:**

> I composed this monstrosity at 2 am in the morning, so enjoy! I just wanted to contribute to the fandom!

If Alex had to own up to one thing, it was that, at times, he supposed he could be a bit emotional. But he always had good reasons.

Sometimes he’d wake up and the sun didn’t shine through his bedroom window and it would upset him ever so slightly, simply because: If the sun didn't shine, how would his hair reach its full “natural highlights” potential?

Sometimes the guys would insist they eat street dogs and then they died on the way to the biggest gig of their short term career, which was always a bit of a tear jerker in his book.

And sometimes, and Alex hated to admit this was becoming a regular thing, his new friend would wear the most absurd and ridiculous pair of socks and it would completely take Alex aback.

He didn’t understand how anyone could wear such things without cringing in shame and embarrassment, but he knew that some people were just a bit different than him. And despite the weight of the fact, he supposed he’d just have to get used to it.

His strange love hate relationship for the accessories had started the very first day he’d met Willie. He’d looked down to the ground, angry that he’d been essentially attacked by someone on a skateboard, and noticed them immediately. They were loud and bright and definitely unnecessary.

They didn’t go at all with Willie’s outfit, which properly irked the young fashion star, and they were so long they couldn’t possibly be overlooked by the public eye. They were meant to be seen, and that fact alone shook Alex to his core,

But the more he spent time with the stranger, the more the stranger grew on him, along with his ludicrous choice in clothes. By the time the day was done, Alex was in the middle of where his opinion of the socks stood, but he knew that he didn’t hate them.

Well, he didn’t hate them on Willie.

By their second meeting and then their third, each day bringing a new strange and unusual pair to the surface, Alex had to come to grips with reality. That being, perhaps Willie didn’t see the craziness in his clothes, and perhaps the clothes weren’t all too crazy,

But, if Alex had to own up to one thing, it was that, at times, he supposed he could be a bit emotional. But he always had good reasons.

When he lay upon the floor of Julie’s garage, he could only think of two things. Silly, stupid Willie, and his silly, stupid socks. He found himself wishing he’d said something about them, anything about them. He figured that, after he’d done so much for Sunset curve, for Alex, that was the least he could do. 

He wished that, if he could have been less busy being angry, and more focused on the moment, he could have articulated his thoughts better. He could have focused on what was important. And though the socks wouldn’t have mattered to Julie or Reggie or anyone else, in the short few days he’d known Willie, they had begun to matter to him.

The socks were a part of Willie, and Willie was a part of Alex. 

Sometimes Alex was emotional at the wrong times, and sometimes he was emotional for a long time. But this time, laying in agonizing pain on the floor of the very place where he and his supposed to be legendary band once practiced, he could only think about one thing.

It didn’t matter that death was seconds away. It didn't matter that he was moments from never existing. All he could do was be emotional about silly, stupid Willie, and his silly, stupid socks.


End file.
